


God save the queen

by SmackMyAssItsHetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Everyone Is Gay, France Being France (Hetalia), France Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Poor England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackMyAssItsHetalia/pseuds/SmackMyAssItsHetalia
Summary: Arthur Kirkland disappears in the night, leaving only a note in his place. The other country’s have to team up to find him before his wish of reincarnation can be granted.Sorry I’m bad at summaries lol
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start

A sigh left the blond mans lips as he placed the handwritten note on his bedside table, right next to his sleeping lover. He knew why he had to do this, he didn’t want to but it was to keep his friends and family safe. He placed a kiss to the sleeping Frenchman’s forehead and left, tears slipping down his face. He was doing the right thing, everyone would be fine without him. Arthur prayed this would work, if the evil tracked him then he could perhaps escape his fate and be reborn. He just smiled and walked away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaah this is scary lol. I hope you liked the start. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting

Ludwig, or Germany, slammed his hands down on the table. “EVERYBODY SHUT UP! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!” He shouted. Everybody actually turned to listen to him, people were shifting uncomfortably in their chairs but they stayed silent. “As we know, a fellow nation has gone missing and has only left a note behind. We do not know where hes gone or why he’s gone but we need to find him.” Some people who didn’t know why this emergency meeting was called gasped, Tolys (Lithuania) looked around and tried to see who wa s missing but with so many nations there it was hard to tell. 

“Uhh guys?” An unknown voice said. Nobody could pinpoint the voice but it sounded...Canadian? “Who actually went missing? A few people aren’t here” more people looked around to see who was missing but Ludwig quickly explained that the missing country’s partner was staying at home with his friends. The four ‘missing’ nations turned back to simply the one missing nation as the whereabouts of Francis, Antonio and Gilbert we’re confirmed. 

“Ve~ What are we going to do?” Feliciano spoke quietly which was rather out of character. His brother whispered “Andrà tutto bene” into his ear and Feli smiled, “Grazie fratello... I’m just worried” Lovino smiled (Ludwig didn’t know he could do that and just stared shocked) and looked at the empty seat next to him, “yeah, me too. I hope whatever made him leave doesn’t make other leave as well. If Spain leaves I’ll kill him!” He tried to sound threatening but his voice cracked and revealed his true thoughts, if Spain left he would be lost. Ludwig quickly took back control and read the letter that had been left by the missing nation. 

“To my beloved, I am so sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen but it seems like I cannot change people’s fate. I have watched this evil grow and spread, and now I must defeat it in order to keep you and the other nations alive. I remember hearing tales about how the Holy Roman Empire died, some day he was murdered whilst other say he died of disease. Only Prussia know what happened to the poor lad but I know that his body was used to create a new country. HRE is still in there but something is keeping him out. If I die, please use my body to create whatever nation comes after me, perhaps o can come back to you then. With love, Arthur”

Ludwig finished reading and looked around to see tears being furiously blinked away. “So, who wants to help him fight?!” A cheer arose from the room, Ivan raised his pipe in the air as others just punched the air or raised guns to cheer with. Alfred garbed his brothers hand and raised them both together, surprising the Canadian. Feliciano was the one who started the singing with his brother joining in shortly after. In no time at all the whole room was singing “God save our gracious queen”, England’s national anthem echoing around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it’s short but I still can’t write well haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Jules
> 
> Andrà tutto bene - Everything will be alright


End file.
